Moon Goddess of War Unchained: A Side Story
by ocramed
Summary: Takes place between "Moon Goddess of War Ascended" and "Moon Goddess of War". SM x GoW xover story only.


**The Moon Goddess of War Unchained: A Side Story – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM and GoW series belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a direct sequel to "Moon Goddess of War Ascended: A Side Story", but before "Moon Goddess of War?" C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This is strictly a Sailor Moon/God of War crossover…**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

Ami Mizuno, aka "Sailor Mercury", continues to read the story of the Moon Princess, as she continues her adventures with Kratos, the one known as the Ghost of Sparta…

_Upon achieving the impossible, the destruction of the Furies of old, and set upon a new path to right the wrongs of his sins by the goddess Athena, Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta, accompanied by his constant companion, Usagi, the Moon Princess, returns to Sparta, after learning of the death of his friend and liege King Leonidas, and his 300 Spartans…_

"Wow," Usagi said, as she and Kratos walks into Sparta, as she observes the assembling of her armies. "I guess the story of what happened to your friend IS true."

"Leonidas was MORE than a friend, Bunny," Kratos said in a perturbed manner. "We both served together before he took his father's place as king of Sparta…"

Kratos turned towards Bunny directly.

"You would do well to remember that, when we see his wife, Queen Gorgo."

"Okay, okay," Usagi said defensively. "I didn't mean to offend-"

"General," said one of the senior Spartan commanders, as he comes up to Kratos and Usagi. "You have returned."

"Of course," Kratos said, as he stopped in his tracks. "I've come back from my self-imposed exile in Sparta's time of need. I just wish that I had been here when Leonidas had decided to deal with a problem of the invading Persians himself."

"Well, you are here now, and that's all that matters," the Spartan said, as he glanced at Usagi, who was picking her nose. He noticed that the one known as the Moon Princess was rather tall for a female, and had hair that was unusually long and styled, looking like spun gold than not…

"And what of your companion? What is her business here?"

"I'm just a friend," Usagi said. "And no, I'm NOT that type of friend."

"This woman's presence is of my concern only," Kratos said. "She stays with me."

"Well, that depends on the mood of the queen," the Spartan said. "Some say that had it not been for your companion, Leonidas might not have deemed it necessary to confront the Persians at the Hot Gates."

"Look, buster, I have been trying to help Kratos in dealing with a blood oath to the gods, thanks to the trickery of the Furies," Usagi said. "I am neither his 'woman' nor am I some witch…or whatever."

"As I said, Bunny's place is by my side as my companion," Kratos said. "Either she is allowed to stay with me, or Sparta is on its own in exacting justice to what the Persians have done."

The Spartan commander looked at Kratos first, and then at Usagi. He had heard stories that Kratos and his companion had overcome great challenges that were thrust upon him by the gods. However, in light of this achievement, the commander had been ordered by Gorgo to test the strange girl-turned-woman who had the ear of the Ghost of Sparta…

"My apologies, but I have no choice but to do this," the Spartan commander said, as he tapped the dull end of his spear on the ground.

TAP-TAP!

Suddenly, the commander's squad pulls out their swords, and began to encircle Usagi.

"What manner of treachery is this?" Kratos said angrily.

"My apologies, but if your companion is to be by your side, she has to be seen as a warrior worthy of being seen as a Spartan," the commander said.

"But I am not a Spartan, though," Usagi said.

"I know that General Kratos has taught you much of the Spartan way, considering your stance and demeanor," the commander said. "Even now, as relaxed as you are, I can tell that you are ever ready for battle."

"You would, too, if you're constantly being attacked by monsters," Usagi said. She then turned towards Kratos, and then back at the commander.

"I don't have to harm anybody for your test, will I?" Usagi asked.

"No, just avoid being cut by defending yourself, Moon Princess," the commander said.

"Okay," Usagi said with a shrug, as she unsheathes her Silver Sword, which she earned during her adventures. "Come and get me, then."

With a subtle nod, the commander gives the order to attack…

CLANG!

SMASH!

SMACK!

"Is that all?" Usagi said, as she sheathes her sword. In quick order, the entire squad of attackers was defeated.

CLAK!

"By the gods, the stories ARE true," the Spartan commander said with astonishment.

"I taught Bunny the ways of the Spartan warrior, and she has learned other fighting techniques through experience," Kratos said. "Shall we see the queen?"

"Of course, this way…"

As Kratos and Usagi are led into the palace, they are greeted by Gorgo herself, flanked by her handmaidens.

"General Kratos, it is good to see you again," Gorgo said, as Kratos knells before the queen.

"My queen," Kratos said, as he bows his head. He then turned towards Usagi.

"Bunny!"

"Oh, sorry," Usagi said, as she knells before Gorgo as well, out of respect for Kratos.

"And, this is the Moon Princess, the warrior who is skilled in magic," Gorgo said.

"I'm just an adventurer who seeks to protect those who cannot protect themselves, your highness," Usagi replied.

"Then, it is good that you are here with our most celebrated citizen," Gorgo said, as she steps forward to touch Kratos' shoulder. "Welcome home, Kratos. You may rise…"

"Thank you, my queen," Kratos said, as he and Usagi rose to their feet. "It is good to be home, especially in Sparta's time of need."

"And I am sure that your wife and daughter will want to see you again," Gorgo said. "You may see them, but I would like your companion to spend time with me for the day."

"My queen?"

"If your 'Bunny' is to be by your side, I need to know where her loyalties lie," Gorgo said. "Are they with you, or with Sparta?"

"My loyalties are with Sparta, so Bunny's loyalty is with Sparta."

"We shall see, old friend," Gorgo said, as she eyes Usagi, who looked confused. "We shall see…"

After Kratos departs to see his wife Lysandra and his daughter Calliope, Usagi is escorted to the guest chambers of the palace, where she is stripped of her garments, and made to be bathed and groomed.

"You know, I do want those things back," Usagi yelled, as she soaks into the bath.

"We will secure your possessions, princess," said a servant, before departing the bathing room.

Once alone, Usagi decides to relax a bit, even though she felt the prying eyes of Gorgo's servants.

'I wish I was home right now,' Usagi thought, as she finds her seating within the pool. 'I don't like being this…celebrated person…'

Usagi had thought about the stories she has heard about her and Kratos' exploits, some being more "true" than others, with the absolutely false notion that she was Kratos' lover. She did like Kratos, but only as friend, especially since he was married with a daughter. And then there were artwork featuring her in some rather compromising positions, which made even her blush. As far as Usagi was concerned, she was determined to remain celibate, since there was only one person she wanted to someday marry…

"Mamoru," Usagi said aloud, as she leans back, nearly bumping her head on the marble. The truth was that although she was determined to return home to her time, she wasn't getting any younger. She didn't know whether or not she could use her magic or the Silver Crystal to stay young long enough to return to her home era, so she had to consider the hard fact that a woman's ability to have children was of a short duration. Ergo, Usagi had to consider the idea that even if she wasn't going to settle down with someone in her present era, she have to be with someone just to have a child of her own. And what Usagi could remember from her biology class, she has at least another ten years before she had to consider such an idea…

'I really, really hope that I don't choose Kratos to be my 'baby's Daddy',' Usagi said, inwardly shuddering at the idea of not only having a child by the Ghost of Sparta, but what had to be done in order to have a child by the Ghost of Sparta. After all, Kratos, as much as Usagi cared about him, was much too intense for her, and in everything he does…

Still, Usagi did giggle at how ridiculous her Chibiusa would look if Kratos did become her father, with her daughter having her own Blades of Chaos, but shaped like hearts-

"May I join you?" said a voice.

Usagi snapped out of her thoughts to see Gorgo, who was flanked by her handmaidens.

"Oh, Your Majesty, I didn't see you there," Usagi replied. "My apologies."

"Apologies accepted," Gorgo said, as she is undressed, before getting into the bath. "How do you like our accommodations?"

"They are awesome, thank you," Usagi said. "It's not every day that I can just…not smell like I haven't bathe in weeks."

"Considering your status, I am surprised by this," Gorgo said.

"Considering whom I am hanging around with, well, you know," Usagi said.

"Indeed," Gorgo said. "So, is it true that you are descended from the gods, and that you are from the future?"

"Well, I do know that my grandmother is Selene, but that's what I've been told," Usagi said with a shrug. "As for being from the future: yes."

"So, you know about the fate of Sparta."

"Um, no."

"No?"

"Well, I was never good at history, plus I am from a far away land towards the East," Usagi said. "But I do know that Greece is still around."

"It is?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Then, that is good, I suppose," Gorgo said. "It means that Greece will prevail, although I do hope to have learned something concrete about the fate of Sparta itself."

"I'm sorry that I can't be of more helpful than that, Your Highness," Usagi replied.

"I understand," Gorgo said. "Perhaps, it is good that men, not gods, should be the determiners of fate."

"After what Kratos and I have been through, I can't agree with that more," Usagi said, as she shook her head.

"Humph," Gorgo said. "I would like to offer you a proposal."

"Such as what?"

"Sparta will go to war with the Persians, as will the rest of Greece," Gorgo said. "However, I do not want the women of Greece to be left home as just nurses. Furthermore, considering the size of the Persian invaders, we will need as many able-bodied men on the front lines as possible. And since you have experience in warfare…"

Pause.

"I would like for you to lead an army of women, to defend the supply lines," Gorgo said.

"You…want me to lead others in combat?" Usagi said with astonishment.

"You do have skill and experience, correct?"

"But…I'm used to fighting monsters and gods, not men," Usagi said with hesitance. "People have free will, and can change their minds."

"Then consider this: the armies that are being commanded by the so-called 'god-king' Xerxes do not have free-will, and will die for their liege at a whim," Gorgo said. "Xerxes and his gods seek to subjugate all freemen of Greece to their will. I do not want that, and neither should you."

Usagi turned away. The thought of killing another human being did not sit well with her. In fact, the thought of killing other living things did not sit well with her, knowing that even the monsters that have attacked her and Kratos were doing so against their own will…

"Well?" Gorgo asked.

"I'll do it, as long as I and whoever that is working under me avoid direct fighting as much as possible, while we defend and escort the supplies to the frontlines," Usagi said.

"That is all that I will ask of you, Moon Princess," Gorgo said, before turns towards the edge of the bathing pool. A hand maiden gets down into the water to bathe her liege, as did another for Usagi.

"Come, enough business for the day," Gorgo said, as she relaxes while her handmaiden begins her task. "It's time to prepare for Kratos' homecoming, as benefiting of one of Sparta's finest…"

Usagi gulps, and leans on the edge of the pool, in order allow Gorgo's other handmaiden to bathe her. Even after being in ancient Greece for nearly ten years, Usagi was still awestruck as to how open Greek society was. Still, she was a modest maiden from a modern era, and was not about to indulge herself in that manner.

"Um, just stay above the waist, okay?" Usagi said to Gorgo's second handmaiden. "I'll…take care of everything else."

"As you wish, Moon Princess," the handmaiden said, as she proceeds in her task.

'I really hope I see as little action as possible',' thought Usagi. 'I REALLY hope so…"

Weeks later…

BOOM!

The Persian navy's continued bombardment of the Greek army's position was relentless. Cannon fire was a constant reminder to the Moon Princess that she was caught up in a situation where the lives of her unit, all female, were her responsibility.

BOOM!

"Ah!" Usagi screamed, as a cannon ball's impact could be heard close by. Although the cannon would not be perfected until years later, the Persians were skilled in the use of the catapult…

"Princess, it's okay!" said Alana, a Spartan woman who was the best of her class of female warriors. "We are safe here. These Persian dogs will not take this fort this day."

"Huh?" Usagi replied questioningly. "Oh. I'm not scared…"

The Moon Princess picks up her falafel.

"I accidentally dropped my sandwich on the ground, thanks to noise.."

Alana shakes her head with a smile.

"What?" Usagi asked.

"To be honest, you are the least likely woman to lead a regiment," Alana said. "Many of us wondered if the stories of your time with General Kratos were a fabrication that was made in order for us women to rally around, in this time of war."

"Well, it's not like I had a choice in the matter," Usagi said, as she wipes the dirt from her meal before resuming to eat it. "Half the time, I was caught up in whatever Kratos was up to…"

"I see," Alana said with a sigh.

"What?"

"I am a Spartan, bred for war. I know that our place as women is to support the men, but I just hoped to see the day where I can see a Persian die by my hand."

"Well, don't be so quick to be caught in a battle," Usagi said. "Right now, our job is to defend the supply lines, so that we can maintain this campaign against the Persians-"

Just then, one of Usagi's lieutenants comes rushing into the post.

"Princess, I bring terrible news!" said Borga, as she kneels in front of the Moon Princess.

"Okay, rise," Usagi said. "What's up?"

"I'll tell you what's up," Borga began to say. "A supply convoy was attacked, and now we risk losing a major front in this war!"

"No, we won't," Usagi said, thinking that the supplies were crucial for the war effort. "Inform Kratos of this news, and prepare to mount a counter offensive."

"My Lady?" Alana said.

"We're supposed to protect that line. Let's earn our reputation as Spartans."

Alana smiles in reply. Finally, she will get to prove that she was like her brothers: a true Spartan…

A day later, a Persian regiment comes across a falafel food stand.

"What business are you?" said the Persian.

"I am just a humble merchant," replied the proprietor, as he fixed a falafel. "Care for a bite?"

The Persian regiment captain looks at the proprietor with suspension. The advanced scouts had indicated that the road to one of the captured Greek cities was abandoned…

"I will try one of your foods, merchant," said the captain.

"Of course, of course," the proprietor said, as he prepares his meal for his guests. "You know what they say: war is always good for business."

"The only thing I care for is to serve the will of Xerxes," the captain said. He then accepts the food, and then takes a bite of the food…

Suddenly, he spits out what he ate from his mouth, and drew his sword, and points it at the proprietor.

"I smell magic on you, Greek," the Persian said. "Show true self!"

"Oh, poo," the falafel salesman, as he pulls out pen of some sort. "So much for my disguise…"

FLASH!

"It's you!" the Persian captain yelled. "The one called 'Sailor Moon'!"

"Yes, and guess who's with me?" Sailor Moon said, as her regiment swarmed into the open before anyone could realize what has happened.

"Now, you will tell me everything what you know," Sailor Moon said, as the Captain was summarily disarmed by her troops.

"Why should I tell the whore of the gods anything?" the Persian sneers.

"What did you say?" Sailor Moon asked.

"You heard me…WHORE!"

"Alana?"

"With pleasure, Princess," Alana said, as she sheathes her blade.

"So, what are YOU going to do?" the Persian says to Alana, who replied with a kick to his groin.

KICK!

"Arrrgh!"

"Again," Sailor Moon said.

KICK!

"Arrgh!"

"Now, are we going to be cooperative, or are you going to be an idiot and call me names?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I will never break! You'll have to turn me into a eunuch first, before I will talk!"

"We'll see about that," Sailor Moon said, as she nods her head for Alana to proceed with the breaking down of a man.

KICK!

"Argh!"

KICK!

"Argh!"

KICK!

"Ahhhh-!"

"Princess, why are we doing this, instead of killing him?" Borga asked Sailor Moon.

"Look at the Persian's men," Sailor Moon said in a whisper. "This captain may not talk, but someone within their ranks will."

"Ah, I see…"

**Tbc.**


End file.
